Tongiht
by songbird1313
Summary: my first songfic. review! tongiht by fm static


I remember one of the broom rides we went on

I remember one of the broom rides we went on. You were terrified of heights, but you loved the freedom. You looked up me through your thick eyelashes. Your big brown doe eyes held so many questions you wanted to ask but you held back. Letting only one slip through you plump lips. "Draco?"

"Yes love?"

"Where do you see us after the war?"

"Hermione, I love you with all my heart and will do anything you want. I see us happily married with millions of children." And you laughed, a beautiful musical laugh. I could only smile. We moved to the states as soon as the war was over. Our life had just begun.

I'm brought back to the present by the cold feeling of the empty bed. I miss you so much baby I wish you were here tonight.

I remember the times we spent together  
on those drives  
We had a million questions  
all about our lives  
and when we got to New York  
everything felt right  
I wish you were here with me  
tonight

We used to spend all our days together just lying around, only brought back to reality when we had to separate to go to work. You strived to be the best healer you could be, although I had so much money but it was your dream job. It's been two years and it still hurts just as bad. I miss you so much baby I wish you were here tonight.

I remember the days we spent together  
were not enough  
and it used to feel like dreamin'  
except we always woke up  
Never thought not having you  
here now would hurt so much

I broke down again. I cry endless tears as I do every night. I need you so bad, I need you to pick up the pieces of my broken heart and care with them like you used to. I walk to the balcony and look up to the stars. They shine like your eyes did when you were excited. I know your safe and being cared for where ever you are.

Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are  
holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight

I remember when we stayed up on one of our countless nights just talking about anything and everything. You told me about the time you were eight and you first realized you had powers. You had blown up your neighbor's dog that scared you as you were playing in your yard. You were on your way to the store the muggle way in your new car when it happened. I also remember when we spilled coffee all over your red headed friends white couch. She was furious. When we stayed out till the crack of dawn, when you told me about the man named Jesus who walked on water. You were driving when you were blindsided by a semi that lost control. You were killed instantly. It just hurts not having you here now to hold me as I cry myself to sleep.

I remember the time you told me about when you were eight  
And all those things you said that night that just couldn't wait  
I remember the car you were last seen in  
and the games we would play  
All the times we spilled our coffees  
and stayed out way too late  
I remember the time you SAT AND told me about your Jesus  
and how not to look back even if no one believes us  
When it hurt so bad sometimes  
not having you here...

I wish you were here Hermione Jane Granger! I was going to marry you! We were going to have children! I can't stand life without you! Come back to me please! I miss your big brown eyes, you out of control hair. The way you chewed on your lip when you were nervous. Gods I just miss you. I put my shoes on and walked out the door.

I _sing,  
"Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are  
holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight"_

As I was walking, I was thinking about you of course, I didn't see it coming. I was gone. I remember waking up in a white room. It was so warm, I felt calm, peaceful even. I got off the bed and turned around. There you were. You ran at me I scooped you up in my arms. You looked so beautiful I kissed you all over your face. "I love you so much Hermione. Never leave me again."  
"I love you too. Never again."

_I sing,  
"Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are  
holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight"_

**Finite**.

Well I hope you liked it I cried. It's my favorite song. By Fm Static. Reviews please!


End file.
